Ōta
is a chūnin-level shinobi from Kusagakure. Personality Ōta is a noble and polite individual, prepared to do whatever it takes for the sake of his comrades and the village. Despite that, most villagers tend to describe him as strange, possibly due to his dedication, which comes in the form of meddling in the problems of random strangers, even helping them out with every-day tasks such as taking out the trash in the mornings. Ōta claims that by doing such things he builds bonds with people. Appearance Ōta has greenish blue eyes and waist-length light-green hair, with his bangs being brushed to one side, covering the majority of the right side of his face. He wears a red double-breasted coat with a wide collar, large lighter-colored cuffs, a pair of bucked belts, with one of them having an imprinted insignia of the village, a light-colored shirt and light-colored pants tucked inside simple boots. He also carries a Fencing Sword. Abilities Fencing Sword Kenjutsu Ōta's fighting style revolves around Weightlessness of the Fencing Ferret — a kenjutsu that involves fencing. Ōta can use this style of fighting to appear as if he is weightless and, instead of inflicting noticeable external damage, flick the opponent's tenketsu and slowly disable their flow of chakra, at the same time putting more weight on the opponent's movements. Darkness Script Ōta is a practitioner of the Darkness Script Formula Technique — a technique that allows him to deploy his Yin Release chakra and create runes in thin air for various purposes. He can use the runes to create barriers or wings that can give him the ability to fly. Other Skills Ōta has sufficient chakra reserves to perform the Shadow Clone Technique. Part I Re-building of the Kannabi Bridge Ōta and Kosuke were given a mission to secure the borders of the Land of Woods in preparation for the Kannabi Bridge reconstruction works. As the two chūnin travel through the forest, they hear a rustling bird-like sound coming from the midst of it. Ōta, believing that it is just in their minds due to the fatigue from walking all day without any rest, does not take the ruckus seriously and encourages Kosuke to set up a campsite for the night. Soon after Kosuke leaves in search for the origin of the sound, Ōta is called to see the incident that had happened. Ōta carries the dead worker's body on his shoulder as he, alongside Kosuke, arrive in the village. The two chūnin meet the chief of the repair workers, who, when informed about the situation, doesn't seem surprised and tells them a legend about Muchitsujo. The chief asks them to fend off the spirit. As Kosuke promises to get rid of her entirely, Ōta is not sure whether she is the threat. The next day, both chūnin find themselves being thirsty near a small river. They venture through a forest path and find a spring. As Ōta is informed that the water is not safe to drink, he notices a disk-like draft on a stone and touches it, opening a small underground tunnel. After fending off some bats, Ōta and Kosuke find themvelsves in a some sort of shrine. Kosuke tries approaching the well, but Muchitsujo appears out of thin air and stuns the blue-haired boy. Ōta tries to fend her off, but is informed that blunt attacks don't work on her. As a last-ditch effort, he creates a shadow clone and escapes, with Kosuke in his hands. Trivia * Ōta is named after , a silver medalist foil fencer from . Category:Ownership: Omojuze